1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to fields of bistable display technologies and, particularly to a driving method adapted to a bistable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bistable display devices, such as electrophoretic display devices (EPDs) are expected to be widely used as the next generation display technology because of their advantages of high contrast ratio, environmental protection, low power consumption, and slim.
A traditional bistable display device generally includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array backplane, a transparent front panel laminate (FPL), and a display layer such as an electrophoretic display layer. The TFT array backplane has a plurality of pixel electrodes formed thereon to define a plurality of pixels, the transparent FPL has a common electrode formed thereon. The electrophoretic display layer is sandwiched between the TFT array backplane and the transparent FPL and includes a plurality of electrophoretic cells (such as microcapsule structures, or micro-cup structures, etc.). Each of the electrophoretic cells includes an electrophoretic fluid and charged particles dispersed in the electrophoretic fluid. Herein, a single pixel generally includes one or more electrophoretic cells and driven to display a gray scale image by using a voltage difference between the pixel electrode and the common electrode to move the charged particles of the electrophoretic cell(s).
However, the traditional electrophoretic display device may encounter the issue of light aging in some degree. In detail, when the charged particles of the electrophoretic display layer are exposed to light, some characteristics of the charged particles would be changed, so that the response speed of the electrophoretic display layer becomes slower and causing the appearance of color block in the electrophoretic display device, resulting in the degradation of display quality consequently.